


She Runs A Blog, He's In A Band

by AlternativeUniverses (Lashtonisall)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: AllTimeNoShutUp, F/M, Fluff, Jalex Friendship, Tumblr, Tumblr Fic, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonisall/pseuds/AlternativeUniverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a routine energy drink run. Until it wasn't.</p><p>Alex might have a Tumblr. Jack might love meeting All Time Low fans. Ruby might love All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Runs A Blog, He's In A Band

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot I wrote for Tumblr user AllTimeNoShutUp (great blog)
> 
> Ninety percent of the Jack and Alex characterizations are just pop punk stereotypes and things I've noticed from watching them in concert, so it might be a little OOC. My apologies in advance. Please don't burn me at the stake. 
> 
> I have no idea what I was doing here, and it's almost five am. Okay.

It had started off as just a routine trip to Wal-Mart. Honestly; the entire thing had seemed unusually tame. Jack had been keeping the innuendos to an all time low, they hadn’t run into a single fan, and Alex had found the six packs of Monster right out of the gate. 

So, imagine his surprise when he ran into someone he knew. Not just from anywhere, though. No, he knew this girl from the single strangest place you could imagine. _Tumblr._

“Fuck,” Alex swore under his breath. “Jack, I forgot something. Over there,” Alex pointed across the store, not even paying attention to the section he chose as a get away. 

“You forgot something.. in the women’s clothing department?” Jack questioned, sounding confused, yet on the verge of laughter. 

“Dammit, let’s just _go_!” Alex whisper-shouted at his best friend as he tugged on the hem of Jack’s 5 Seconds of Summer tee shirt. 

“Alright, man. Calm down,” Jack spoke at his usual, just-louder-than-normal, volume. “What the big rush, anyways?” he asked as he began to follow Alex down the aisle.

“No way,” came a voice from behind the two boys. “Jack Barakat?”

“Yeah!” Jack replied enthusiastically before turning on his heel. “You a fan?”

“Maybe a little,” the girl replied, before looking down at her band tee, the words “All Time Low” emblazoned onto the fabric. “Or a lot?”

Jack chuckled, smiling at the girl. “What’s your name?” he asked, expecting Alex to notice his absence and come back to find him.

“It’s, uhm. Ruby?” the girl, Ruby, told Jack.

“Are you sure about that?” Jack asked jokingly. A light blush spread across Ruby’s tan features as she laughed somewhat nervously. Jack suddenly noticed the absence of Gaskarth, and turned to look for his friend. At Ruby’s confused expression Jack explained, “Sorry, Alex _was_ here,”. 

“Oh, uh. It’s, it’s fine,” Ruby laughed again, nerves fading slowly as she was around the dark haired boy with the little blond streak. 

“I’m just gonna call him quick, if you don’t mind?” Jack pulled out his iPhone to dial his best friend, waiting for Ruby’s consent in the form of a quick nod before pressing the call button. After a few moments of ringing, Jack’s call was answered.

“Yeah?” the voice on the other side of the phone greeted.

“Man, where are you? I looked up and you were gone,” Jack explained the situation.

“Oh, yeah. I went to get that thing I forgot,” Alex started, pausing and grumbling as Jack coughed a laugh, remembering the women’s clothing incident. “Where are you? I’ll head that way.” 

“I’m still over by the energy drinks. Ya know, where you left me?” Jack teased his best friend. “I met a fan. She’s pretty cool,” 

If Jack hadn’t known any better, he’d be pretty sure that Alex swore under his breath. But that didn’t make any sense. Alex was always happy to meet fans.

“Kay, be there in a few,” Alex huffed uncharacteristically. Jack’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, but before he could ask what the problem was, Alex had ended the call.

“Um, he’s coming over here,” Jack conveyed to Ruby, confusion leaking through his voice. 

“Is everything okay?” Ruby asked, seeming to lose nervousness at the thought that something might be wrong with Alex. 

“I don’t think so?” Jack replied, “I don’t know, man. Dude’s acting weird.”

“Do you think it’s because of me?” Ruby questioned, concerned. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“Nah, he loves meeting fans. You’re fine,” Jack reassured her, slightly worried about his friend.

“Hey..” Alex seemed nervous as he approached Jack from the back, holding a frozen pizza.

“Hey, what’s up?” the other boy greeted, cocking an eyebrow.

“Nothin’ much,” Alex tried, scuffing one beaten up Van against the floor and staring at his shoes momentarily. “I found that thing I forgot. Pizza,” he held up the frozen item.

“Yeah, nice try,” Jack told his friend, who only laughed tightly and ignored the comment. 

“Hey,” he greeted Ruby, “Ruby, right?”

“Yeah,” Ruby replied, nodding enthusiastically. She stopped suddenly, mid-nod. “Wait, how did _you_ know that?” the girl asked.

“Oh, uh, Jack mentioned it,” Alex tried as a save.

“No, I didn’t, dude,” earned Jack a pointed glare from his best friend.

“Couldn’t just play along, could you,” Alex muttered, slightly shaking his head.

“Sorry, man,” Jack apologized. “Seriously though, I’m curious. How’d you know her name?” 

“I uh,” Alex started. “Fuck. I might follow her blog?”

“No shit,” Jack exclaimed. “You have a blog?” he looked to Ruby.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded once this time, in confirmation. She was blushing profusely, making Jack wonder exactly what could be found on this blog of hers.

“What’s the URL?” Ruby’s eyes got comically large at Jack’s question. 

“Um. It’s,” Ruby mumbled something under her breath.

“It’s what?” Jack wondered.

“It’s all time no shut up,” Alex laughed, as if he were hearing it for the first time all over again. “It’s cute.”

If Jack thought Ruby’s eyes had gotten big before, they were practically saucers now.

“It’s. I. What?” Ruby asked, reacting as if someone had just told her that she was a moose.

“Your URL is cute. That’s why I followed you in the first place,” Alex explained, smile breaking onto his face. 

“I. Ungh. Hmn.” 

“I think you broke her,” Jack jokingly teased. “Better figure out some way to fix her.”

“How ‘bout this?” Jack was confused again for a second as Alex stepped towards Ruby. That is, until Alex leaned in and planted a small peck onto Ruby’s cheek.

“Cute,” Alex spoke against her cheek before pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as stressd-depressd-overdressd, or you can not.


End file.
